


Рассвет

by WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019/pseuds/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019
Summary: Жизнь духа без Мастера имела свои преимущества.





	Рассвет

**Author's Note:**

> повседневность;  
> ломбард «Бамбуковый Туман» упоминался в историях Пекинской Утки и Пива, а также в сайд-стори про Сычуаньский Хого  
>  _от автора:_ обычная зарисовка, зато красиво

Сливовый Сок занимался сортировкой вещей, когда услышал шаги за спиной.

И Пекинская Утка, и Юйсян очень часто курили. Нельзя было прочитать им лекцию о вреде курения для здоровья, потому что Духи Еды априори не могли заболеть раком лёгких или задохнуться дымом. Только по глупости, а глупость и эти ребята, сводящие Сливовый Сок с ума, не сочетались совершенно.

Изящно выдыхая розовый дым, Юйсян шагала по архиву, касалась кончиками пальцев предметов, обводила тонкие папки самых старых книг. Большинство из вещей в ломбард принесла именно она — в основном, её внимание падало на книги и путевые заметки. Порой из путешествий некоторые духи приносили ей в дар чужие письма, так и не достигшие адресатов, дневники и стихи на салфетках. Особенно этим грешил Пиво, но и Молочный Чай частенько заглядывала, чтобы обсудить ту или иную книгу.

Юйсян обожала историю, и история отвечала ей взаимностью. Даже едва тлевший огонёк курительной трубки не мог помешать этой любви.

Зато мешал Сливовому Соку.

— Не кури в архиве! — скомандовал он и встал между Юйсян и стеллажами, словно был готов пожертвовать собственным телом ради их сохранности. По рангу он не имел права спорить ни с ней, ни с Пекинской Уткой, но спорил, потому что эти двое были такими непоседливыми ленивыми философами... Без его напоминаний они бы сутками копались в книгах или болтали, любуясь закатами и рассветами, а не решая повседневные дела.

Жизнь духа без Мастера имела свои преимущества.

— Ой-ой, ты такой серьёзный, — Юйсян рассмеялась, погладила Сливовый Сок по щеке и послушно вышла в коридор. Её бёдра плавно покачивались, а кожа источала терпкий пряный аромат. Глубоко вздохнув и поправив очки средним пальцем, Сливовый Сок приготовился услышать: — Если будешь хмуриться, появятся морщины!

— В каком слащавом романе ты это прочитала?

— Тебе же нравится, когда о тебе заботятся, — у Юйсян выразительные глаза и коварная лисья улыбка. Сливовый Сок просто не мог устоять перед её очарованием, хотя очень-очень старался. Губы сами дрогнули, приподнимая уголки. — Сейчас сделаю тебе чаю. Не переживай о пустяках, милый.

Как не переживать, если счета горят, расходы не посчитаны, на складе бардак, на кухне Танхулу творит что-то безумно похожее на призыв Обжоры, а остановить её некому, потому что Пекинская Утка снова возится с детьми! Надеяться на помощь Бамбукового Риса вообще смысла никакого, потому что это не дух, а настоящее стихийное бедствие. Беспечное и ветреное, словно пятилетний ребёнок, которому дали палку (меч) и набедренную повязку (одежда) и сказали — играй!

Он уходил с рассветом в молочный туман и возвращался вечером, довольный и уставший, со множеством царапин и ран. Сливовый Сок не мог найти слов, чтобы ругать его, ведь именно благодаря ему и Пекинской Утке этот лес и окрестные деревни жили в мире и покое. Всех Падших крошили на кусочки быстрее, чем они успевали на кого-то напасть.

Что не отменяло того факта, что Сливовый Сок был занят! Много дел! Времени нет! И тут ему, пожалуйста, ромашковый чай, чтобы унять гнев, массаж окаменевших плеч и поцелуй в щёку, от которого сердце пропустило удар, а глаза забегали по чисто выметенному крыльцу.

Юйсян рассмеялась, как горный ручей, сняла с переносицы Сливового Сока очки и аккуратно положила рядом. Без очков он почти ничего не видел и чувствовал себя беззащитным, однако, Юйсян сидела под боком, грела, рассказывала, какой чудесный у них рассвет, и это парадоксальным образом мирило со всеми недостатками.

Настоящими и выдуманными.

— Вы здесь! — обрадовался Пекинская Утка, точнее, бледно-коричневое пятно вместо него. Сливовый Сок сощурился, чтобы увидеть хотя бы лицо, но потерпел поражение. — Доброе утро, не правда ли? Присмотрите, пожалуйста, за детьми, мне нужно прогуляться.

На колени Сливовому Соку тут же запрыгнули утята. Маленькие жёлтые комочки пуха пищали, копошились и легонько щипали за пальцы, но это нормально: они же дети и не понимали ещё, что можно делать, а чего нельзя. Над ухом завистливо вздохнула Юйсян.

— Возвращайся поскорее, — сказала она вслед Пекинской Утке, вдохнула немного дыма и выпустила его красивым кольцом. Чего Сливовый Сок, конечно, не видел, зато прекрасно чувствовал знакомую дрожь земли где-то далеко, и цветочный аромат, и силу, с которой Юйсян сжала его руку.

— Его не стоит ждать к ужину.

— Неделю минимум.

Они переглянулись — глаза в глаза, так чудовищно близко, так проникновенно, — и тихо улыбнулись одной мысли на двоих.

На кухне «Бамбукового Тумана» Танхулу возилась с четырьмя блюдами из риса одновременно и не знала, что можно было не стараться так сильно.

Впрочем, она была хорошей девочкой и никогда не бралась за просьбы Сливового Сока спустя рукава.


End file.
